La garce d'à côté et le crétin d'en face
by Black666
Summary: Elle, c'est une Miss Je-Sais-Tout arrogante, lui, un vieux con qui se complait dans son malheur. Mais quand ils se retrouvent à devoir cohabiter, ce n'est plus une simple incompatibilité de caractères, mais bien une véritable guerre des fiertés qui éclate. A vos armes, tous les coups sont permis.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à vous !_

_Je vous livre aujourd'hui le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfiction, dont l'idée m'est apparue, hé bien, cette nuit, alors que je tentais vainement de trouver le sommeil. _

_C'est plutôt court pour un chapitre, plutôt long pour un prologue, donc on n'a qu'à dire que c'est entre les deux :D_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais avec ça, mais je peux néanmoins d'ores et déjà vous prévenir que si vous veniez voir une Hermione toute gentille et toute proprette, vous vous êtes gourés de lien. _

_Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans pas longtemps, probablement la semaine prochaine._

_En attendant, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_ Ça ne marche plus, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione leva les yeux du plan de travail, s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et se retourna pour faire face à son fiancé. Elle l'observa, vit le temps qui commençait à marquer son passage sur son visage, ses yeux bleus rieurs, et ses éternels cheveux roux. Elle sourit tristement.

_ Non Ron, ça ne marche plus.

Il posa le parchemin qu'il tenait sur la table à manger, et relut pour la centième fois les mots inscrits dessus.

« _Merci pour cette nuit. J'ai hâte de te revoir.  
M. »_

_ On aura tout essayé pourtant.

La jeune femme rit, tant cette affirmation était exacte. Cela faisait six ans maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple, et malgré tous leurs efforts, leurs sentiments s'étaient estompés. Il ne restait plus entre eux qu'une très forte amitié, l'un comme l'autre le savait, et il était temps de cesser de faire semblant.

_ Tu souhaitais que je trouve cette lettre, pas vrai ? Sinon tu ne l'aurais pas laissé sur ta table de nuit, bien en évidence.

Son ton n'était pas accusateur, c'était un simple constat.

_ Oui. Comme tu voulais que je te surprenne en train de te taper Lavande. C'est pour ça que vous l'avez fait sur notre canapé, à l'heure où j'étais censée rentrer du travail.

Ron hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha et prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Ils n'étaient pas tristes, au contraire même, ils se sentaient soulagés. Cette relation leur pesait, parce que depuis trop longtemps elle ne leur convenait plus, et depuis trop longtemps ils faisaient bonne mesure pour contenter leur entourage. Il détacha le tablier, le faisant tomber au sol, et entraîna la sorcière sur le canapé.

_ Donc on se sépare ? C'est officiel ?

_ Je crois bien oui.

_ Ma mère ne va pas apprécier.

_ Je sais, mais on ne le fait pas pour elle. La bague ?

Le rouquin regarda l'annulaire d'Hermione, où brillait la preuve qu'un jour, il avait envisagé de l'épouser. Il lui avait fait la demande la plus romantique qui soit, et elle n'avait pu que dire oui. Il réalisait maintenant quel gâchis ça aurait été, pour eux deux.

_ Garde la. Elle est à toi, et puis, à chaque fois que tu la verras, tu te rappelleras que toute notre histoire était une monstrueuse connerie.

La brune éclata de rire, et il l'imita. Que c'était bon cette légèreté. Après tant de mois à s'éloigner sans pour autant se quitter, ils avaient l'impression de retrouver leur complicité d'antan, maintenant que tout était fini. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants, puis Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

_ Je vais aller dormir chez Harry ce soir. Je n'en peux plus de cette maison, et de tout ce qu'elle représente.

Ron hocha la tête avant de répondre.

_ Je comprends. Moi non plus, je ne la supporte plus. Et si toi, ni moi, ne voulons la garder, nous allons devoir la vendre. Mais on en parlera une autre fois. Je pense que je vais aller voir Lavande, et lui annoncer la nouvelle.

_ Ça dure depuis combien de temps vous deux ?

_ Oh, quelques mois à peine. Ce n'est rien de très sérieux, mais pour le moment ça me plaît. Et toi, avec le gars de la lettre ? D'ailleurs qui est-ce ?

_ Il est hors de question que je te le dise ! Répliqua Hermione avec un sourire taquin. Mais ça ne « dure » pas vraiment, on se voit de temps en temps, pour euh... tu sais. Coucher ensemble.

Puis elle monta les marches. Dix minutes plus tard, ses affaires pour la nuit étaient prêtes, et après un dernier bisou sur la joue de Ron, qui l'avait rejointe, elle transplana.

Devant la porte en bois sombre, elle hésita. Comment allait réagir Harry ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis toqua. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis le visage de son ami apparut, aussitôt envahi d'inquiétude lorsqu'il la vit avec son sac.

_ Hermione ?! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Ron et moi, c'est fini, annonça-t-elle tranquillement.

Il ouvrit grand la porte, et l'invita à entrer d'un geste. Elle alla s'affaler dans un siège, après avoir jeté son sac par terre, et soupira. Le Survivant se dirigea sans un mot vers la cuisine, sortit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, en versa deux shots, puis revint auprès d'elle et lui en donna un, qu'elle but cul sec. Toujours en silence, il remplit de nouveau son verre, qu'elle vida tout aussi vite, et fit de même avec les deux qui suivirent. Jugeant que c'était assez, elle ferma les yeux, et lâcha :

_ Définitivement fini...

_ Je suis désolé, dit Harry en prenant une gorgée de whisky.

_ Ne le sois pas, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et tu le sais. On était ensemble plus par habitude que par amour, et je préfère que ça se termine alors qu'on est toujours amis plutôt qu'après nous être déchirés jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu six ans de ma vie. Et je n'ose même pas songer à la réaction de Molly quand elle l'apprendra.

_ Je connais ça, murmura le jeune homme en observant son verre pensivement.

Quand il s'était séparé de Ginny trois ans auparavant, il avait cru que Mrs Weasley ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle avait pleuré, pendant des jours. D'autant que leur rupture ne s'était pas déroulée sans heurt, elle l'avait trompé, et il n'avait jamais pu réellement lui pardonner. Après quelques semaines d'un climat tendu, il était parti de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient. Il avait même fui le Terrier pendant deux mois, tant le fait de croiser Ginny lui était devenu insupportable. Il avait voyagé, un peu, puis avait acheté un appartement à Londres. Les choses s'étaient arrangées depuis, même si la voir était toujours une épreuve.

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit, et reporta son attention sur Hermione.

_ Vous allez faire quoi de la maison ?

_ Ron veut la vendre, et ça me convient. Je ne plus la voir en peinture, cette baraque. D'ailleurs... Je peux rester ici cette nuit ? Je ne me sens pas vraiment la force de chercher un nouvel appart' maintenant.

_ Bien sur, reste autant que tu veux.

Il remplit leurs verres à nouveau, et ils les burent en silence. Finalement, la jeune femme se leva et alla se poser sur une banquette envahie de coussins près de la fenêtre, son shot à la main.

_ Tu te souviens quand on avait dix-sept ans ? Ça me manque parfois... Tout était... plus simple.

_ Tu veux dire quand on était chassés par Voldemort et qu'on pouvait mourir à tout instant ? Je ne suis pas sur que c'est la partie de ma vie qui me manque le plus. Ça a beau faire six ans, j'en ai toujours des cauchemars.

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... nos destins étaient tracés. Tu allais battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis tu allais épouser Ginny, celle qui t'aimait depuis toujours, tandis que Ron et moi mettrions de côté nos profondes différences de caractère et vivrions heureux pour toujours. Personne ne s'était jamais posé de questions, c'était écrit, quelque part dans les constellations des centaures.

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire... Comme si les gens pensaient que notre vie est un livre, dont le dernier chapitre décrirait comment le Trio d'Or a provoqué la chute de Voldemort, avant de regarder sereinement vers l'avenir pour la première fois en sept ans. Avec éventuellement un épilogue pour nous montrer des années plus tard, mariés, parents, heureux, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

_ Sauf qu'on ne peut pas refermer le bouquin après l'épisode de la Bataille, notre histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Et il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous ne sommes pas des héros de fiction, nous évoluons, et faisons des choix qui ne sont pas ceux qu'on espérait de nous il y a six ans. Et c'est bien ça finalement, qui est effrayant. Nous choisissons. J'avais perdu l'habitude.

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant.

_ Désolée, oublie ce que je viens de dire, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de boire son verre. Une fois celui-ci vide, il alla le déposer dans l'évier, et ne sachant quoi dire, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et les paroles échangées, il entreprit de faire la vaisselle à la manière moldue, pour se vider la tête. Lorsqu'il se retourna, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son amie s'était endormie sur la banquette. Sans bruit, il s'approcha d'elle, passa un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux et alla la coucher dans son lit. Après l'avoir recouverte des couvertures et s'être assuré qu'elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil, il quitta la chambre.

Une minute à peine après s'être assis sur le canapé, la cheminée s'anima, et la tête de Sirius apparut dans l'âtre.

_ Harry ?

Celui-ci se releva en sursaut et alla s'agenouiller devant son parrain. Il était habitué à ces visites tardives, mais au son de sa voix, le jeune homme sut que Sirius avait beaucoup bu. Et que la crise existentielle n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

_ Harry, je me sens seul. Cette maison est lugubre, trop grande, trop vide. Trop silencieuse. Je ne l'aime pas Harry, je la déteste. Pourquoi vous m'avez fait revenir ici ?!

_ Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a insisté pour retourner vivre là-bas, soupira le jeune homme, quand tu es sorti du Voile. Tu voulais prouver à ta chère mère que cette demeure pouvait être joyeuse et pleine de vie.

_ Et bah je me suis planté. Viens vivre avec moi, s'il te plait ! J'ai besoin d'un colocataire.

Harry soupira de nouveau. Sirius lui avait de nombreuses fois demandé ça, mais, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il aimait sa solitude. Après des années à n'être que le Survivant, ou l'Elu, cela faisait du bien d'avoir un appartement où il pouvait être juste lui.

_ Patmol, on en a déjà parlé. Si tu veux un coloc', passe une annonce. Et pour ce soir, arrête la boisson. Je passe te voir demain, mais ce soir, je dois m'occuper d'Hermione.

La connexion s'interrompit brusquement et un troisième soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun. Il adorait son parrain, mais il pouvait parfois se conduire tellement comme un enfant ! Las et fatigué, il se releva et alla s'écrouler dans le canapé, où il s'endormit presque instantanément.

* * *

Une semaine passa, puis une autre. Et Harry partageait son temps entre son travail d'Auror, la mélancolie de son parrain, et Hermione. Celle-ci s'était installée chez lui, le temps de trouver un appartement, et il avait du déployer des trésors de conviction pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

Son rituel était le même, tous les jours. Il travaillait le matin, profitait de sa pause déjeuner pour se promener tout seul, retournait à son bureau l'après-midi, puis il passait rendre visite à Sirius. Il était suffisamment tard pour qu'il n'ait plus la gueule de bois, ou que sa conquête de la nuit soit partie, mais suffisamment tôt pour qu'il n'ait pas commencé à boire, ou à réfléchir au bar où il allait chasser la donzelle. Il dînait au Square en général, puis rentrait chez lui où l'attendait Hermione, avec qui il épluchait les annonces immobilières tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Mais après deux semaines infructueuses, Harry commençait à se demander si son amie avait réellement envie de se trouver un chez-elle. Elle avait refusé plusieurs logements fort prometteurs pour des motifs fallacieux, et montrait peu d'enthousiasme pour les recherches. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas vivre chez lui, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, la perspective de partir la rebutait encore plus.

Un soir, prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa sa main sur la sienne et commença :

_ Hermione, je t'adore, et t'avoir ici est un vrai plaisir, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux pas te trouver un appartement à toi.

Bon, il avait été un peu trop direct, il le sut au moment où il vit son amie se refermer sur elle-même et une certaine colère envahir ses yeux. Elle avait beau être exceptionnellement intelligente, elle n'était jamais parvenue à cacher ses émotions.

_ C'est juste que, reprit-il plus prudemment, tu as envoyé balader le dernier appart' parce qu'il ne conviendrait jamais à un chat. Et je suis désolé de te dire qu'on ne fait pas plus pourri comme prétexte.

Hermione sourit, se détendant quelque peu.

_ J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui te bloque. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

_ C'est stupide en fait, répondit la jeune femme après quelques minutes de réflexion. Je… J'angoisse à l'idée de vivre seule. Après Poudlard, j'ai vécu avec Ginny, puis avec Ron, je n'ai jamais eu d'appartement à moi. Et même si c'est très tentant d'un côté, je ne suis pas sûre d'être… prête pour ça.

_ Et trouver un ou une colocataire ? Ca serait … une solution au problème…

La voix de Harry mourut dans sa gorge à mesure qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha à toute vitesse de la cheminée, où il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette, avant de passer sa tête dans l'âtre.

_ Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Il attendit quelques minutes, puis Sirius se matérialisa dans le salon, pas coiffée, brosse à dents à la main. D'un geste, son filleul l'invita à prendre place à la table de la cuisine, où Hermione observait la scène avec curiosité. Une fois assis, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et salua la sorcière du bout des lèvres.

_ Bon ! s'exclama Harry. Je viens d'avoir une illumination. Hermione, tu dois trouver un logis et tu n'as pas envie de vivre seule. Sirius, tu as une immense baraque à ta disposition, vide, la solitude te pèse, mais tu as le mérite d'être un humain, et donc d'avoir une présence. Alors c'est très simple.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, pressentant ce qui allait venir mais priant pour se tromper.

_ Hermione, pourquoi tu ne t'installerais pas avec Sirius au Square Grimmaurd ?

* * *

_Et voilà pour l'introduction _

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est important, surtout pour un premier chapitre !_

_Au plaisir,_

_Black._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir !_

_Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, le deuxième chapitre est déjà la. Je ne promets absolument pas de continuer à publier aussi vite, mais bon, là, je suis lancée alors j'en profite !_

_J'aimerais également vous faire un tit instant pub, parce que c'est mon histoire, et je fais ce que je veux. Avec deux amies, auteuz' également sur ce site, Lenoska et Miliampère, nous écrivons une fanfiction à trois, sous le pseudo de Milenack. _

_Elle s'appelle Méfaits Accomplis, et raconte la cinquième année de Harry, mais du point de vue de Sirius, Remus et des jumeaux Weasley. C'est une histoire d'amitié, et d'héritage, car nous pensons toutes les trois que Fred et George sont les dignes successeurs des Maraudeurs. Si vous avez quelques minutes à perdre, n'hésitez pas à la lire !_

_Merci à Lollipops et Elsa pour leurs reviews, vu qu'elles sont anonymes, je leur suis reconnaissante ici._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Ni Hermione ni Sirius n'avaient réagi à la proposition, la trouvant proprement stupide et se demandant si Harry n'était pas devenu fou. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Leurs proches évitaient d'ailleurs de les confronter l'un à l'autre car alors les décibels montaient très vite. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu donc se passer dans la tête du brun pour lui venir une idée pareille ?

Cessant la bataille de regards entre eux, Hermione se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

_ Harry ? Je peux te parler un instant, seul à seul ?

Sans attendre, elle lui prit le bras et l'entraina dans la chambre. Elle ferma la porte, sans se soucier de paraître impolie, le poussa sur le lit, croisa les bras et explosa :

_ Non mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ?! C'est quoi cette idée à la con ?! Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas s'encadrer !

_ Hermione calme toi, répliqua Harry, visiblement amusé. Vois les choses du bon côté. Tu n'auras pas de loyer à payer, la maison est suffisamment grande pour ne pas avoir à le croiser si tu n'en pas envie. Et puis, peut-être que justement, vous apprendrez à vous connaître comme moi je vous connais et vous arriverez à vous entendre.

_ Mais bien sur ! Tu veux foutre un chien et un chat dans une cage et espérer qu'ils cohabitent tranquillement. Laisse moi te détromper, ils vont juste se déchirer le pelage.

_ Mione, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas continuer à dormir sur mon canapé et à ne mettre exclusivement que mes vêtements. Il te faut une vraie demeure, et dis toi que si disputes il doit y avoir avec Patmol, elles pimenteront ton quotidien. De plus, c'est près du Ministère, et i une boulangerie dans la rue d'à côté, tu pourras te prendre ton café du matin.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, prête à opposer un contre-argument, mais rien ne lui vint. Furieuse, elle planta un index rageur dans l'épaule de Harry.

_ Je crois que la guerre t'a grillé plus de neurones que ce que je pensais !

Elle fit volte face, ouvrit brusquement la porte et revint s'asseoir sur une chaise autour de la table. Sirius la regarda faire, sans un mot, mais ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant autant en colère. Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas cette proposition. Lui non plus à vrai dire, l'idée de l'avoir H24 dans les pattes était loin de lui plaire. Cependant, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il adorait faire, c'était l'énerver. Elle avait du répondant, et quand son visage virait au rouge après une de ses remarques, il se sentait envahi dune satisfaction intense, parce qu'il avait réussi à lui couper le sifflet.

Il fallait l'avouer, la perspective de pouvoir la provoquer toute la journée était tentante.

_ Alors Granger, énervée ? Moi qui pensais que tu adorais passer du temps avec moi, je suis déçu.

_ La ferme, sac à puces.

Harry revint dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard, son sourire moqueur toujours accroché aux lèvres, et posa les mains sur le dossier de la troisième chaise, regardant alternativement Hermione et Sirius.

_ Alors Patmol, tu en dis quoi ?

L'animagus réfléchit quelques instants, puis hocha la tête.

_ C'est d'accord, Harry. Elle peut venir s'installer au Square.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Et bien, c'est entendu. Puisque vous êtes tous les deux d'accord…

_ Je n'ai jamais dit oui ! l'interrompit la sorcière, choquée. Il est absolument hors de question que j'aille vivre avec ce type ! Il est horripilant, il boit, il pue et je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il a des puces.

_ Mais non, Sirius s'est fait traité pour ça, répondit le brun, à présent franchement hilare. Mione, plus sérieusement, donne toi quelques jours, pour voir. Si dans une semaine, ça ne te convient toujours pas, je te promets que je n'insisterais plus. Mais essaye au moins.

Hermione voulu tuer Harry et Sirius du regard, mais n'y parvenant pas, elle soupira.

_ Bon, très bien. J'accepte de tenter le coup.

_ Formidable, lâcha Sirius en se levant. Maintenant que Madame a daigné accéder à la requête, vous m'excuserez, mais mon lit ne va pas amener une jolie demoiselle tout seul.

_ Ridicule, murmura la jeune femme avec dédain.

_ Je te demande pardon ? Le ton de l'homme était fictivement poli, et il joignit les mains, feignant un grand intérêt.

_ J'ai dit ridicule, répliqua Hermione, à voix haute cette fois. Les hommes qui se sentent obligés de montrer à tous qu'ils ont du succès auprès des femmes pour prouver qu'ils existent, c'est pitoyable. A croire que tu as quelque chose à compenser.

_ Ne sois pas jalouse Granger, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, c'est toi qui aura l'immense honneur de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi. Pour peu qu'il n'y ait aucune lumière et que j'ai beaucoup bu.

Sur ce, il transplana, évitant de justesse le verre qu'elle lui avait lancé à la figure.

_ Je te hais, Potter.

Toujours furieuse, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant seul dans la cuisine un Harry qui peinait à contenir son fou-rire. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les morceaux du verre brisé et regarda la porte close.

_ Et bah, ça promet !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'humeur d'Hermione ne s'était pas améliorée. A la table du petit-déjeuner, elle ne décocha pas un mot. Harry fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, et lui raconta ce que contenait la Gazette du jour. Puis, avec un sourire, il en vint à parler de son emménagement au Square.

_ Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, comme on est samedi, et que ni toi ni moi ne travaillons, nous devrions passer dans ton ancienne maison pour que tu fasses tes valises. Ca te laissera le dimanche entier pour bien t'installer.

Elle ne réagit pas, et Harry alla plus loin.

_ On est d'accord alors ? Tu emménageras demain ?

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de café et toussa pendant plusieurs minutes, levant la main pour dissuader le brun de continuer à parler.

_ Demain ?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, sa respiration retrouvée. C'est… super rapide !

_ Le dimanche, Sirius passe la journée avec Remus et Teddy. Il ne pourra donc pas t'embêter, tu seras tranquille.

Hermione soupira, peu emballée par l'idée. Cependant, il fallait avouer que ne pas avoir ses affaires à disposition devenait problématique. Elle n'était pas repassée chez elle, enfin ce qui avait été chez elle, depuis le soir où Ron et elle avaient décidé de rompre. Le rouquin n'avait pas d'ailleurs donné signe de vie depuis, ni à elle, ni à Harry. Elle se demanda à quel point cette séparation allait affecter leur amitié à tous les trois. Ils avaient survécu à bien pire, certes, mais elle avait quand même peur. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Lasse de ces réflexions, elle se leva et alla s'habiller. Enfin, enfiler un des T-shirt de Harry par dessus le pantalon qu'elle portait quand elle avait débarqué ici. Elle pensa à ses robes, à ses chemises, à ses chaussures à talons, restés bien au chaud dans son armoire, et eut soudain très envie d'aller dans la maison les chercher. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, glissa sa baguette magique dans la poche arrière du jean, et revint dans le salon. Le brun alla se vêtir à son tour, et cinq minutes plus tard, ils transplanèrent.

Se trouver devant la porte close lui fit aussitôt un pincement au cœur. Dès les premiers jours où ils s'étaient installés là, elle avait jeté un sort anti-transplanage sur la demeure, ne supportant pas de voir des gens apparaître dans son salon sans prévenir. Elle inspira profondément, et ouvrit la porte. La maison était exactement comme lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était partie que depuis cinq minutes. Hermione s'attendit presque à voir Ron arriver vers elle, sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avança dans le couloir de l'entrée, Harry sur ses talons, et arriva dans la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon. Sans surprise, les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge et le doré, et tout n'étaient que souvenirs, meubles chinés, anciens, et fauteuils cossus. Un des pans du mur du salon était entièrement occupé par une immense bibliothèque, remplie à ras-bord de livres divers. Sur la cheminée se succédait une série de photos, de leurs familles, de leurs amis, d'eux deux. Elle s'approcha, et lentement, prit un des cadres dans sa main. L'image représentait Ron tenant Victoire, la fille de Fleur et Bill, juste après sa naissance. Il avait un air perdu sur le visage, et apeuré, comme s'il craignait de la faire tomber.

Elle reposa l'objet, et suivit Harry dans les escaliers. La maison n'était pas très grande, le rez de chaussée comprenait la cuisine, le salon, et des toilettes, tandis qu'à l'étage, on trouvait une salle de bain et deux chambres. Elle ouvrit la porte de la première, et regarda le lit encore défait. Ron avait voulu la décorer également dans les tons rouge et or, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé que sa maison soit une ode à Gryffondor. Ils avaient donc opté pour du brun et du beige, un compromis, puisque ce n'était pas non plus les couleurs qu'Hermione aurait souhaité. Elle s'avança et passa son doigt le long des tables de nuit, se souvenant avec nostalgie de la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans cette pièce. Ils n'avaient pas encore reçu leur matelas, et avaient dormi par terre, au milieu des pinceaux et des pots de peinture.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés, Harry la sortit de ses pensées.

_ On s'y met ?

Ils passèrent la journée à remplir des cartons apparus par magie. L'un comme l'autre préféraient la façon moldue, l'occasion de se replonger dans les années, de redécouvrir des objets qu'on avait oubliés, d'exhumer un passé enfoui. Vider l'armoire leur avait pris deux heures, et Harry s'était plein à plusieurs reprises du nombre de vêtements que son amie possédait. En fouillant la dernière étagère, la jeune femme avait même trouvé le voile de mariée que Molly lui avait un jour offert, en vue d'une potentielle union. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle l'avait elle-même porté, et qu'elle aimerait beaucoup le transmettre à Hermione. Celle-ci, même des années plus tard, en restait émue.

Le salon fut également épineux. Les bibelots amassés au cours des mois, des voyages, étaient importants pour elle, mais aussi pour Ron. Elle ignorait lesquels garder, lesquels laisser. Sans surprise, elle emmena la grande majorité des livres de la bibliothèque, qui à eux seuls, occupèrent une bonne dizaine de cartons. Elle dupliqua toutes les photos, ne sachant celles que le rouquin allait conserver. Elle vida son côté de la salle de bain, emporta quelques serviettes, entassa tant que bien mal ses chaussures dans les boites.

Harry quant à lui, s'occupait du ménage. Il vida le frigo, nettoya le salon, les chambres. Vers vingt et une heures, ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé, exténués.

_ On aura bien travaillé, murmura le brun en fermant les yeux.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda autour d'elle.

_ En effet... Même si on n'a fait que la moitié du travail. Il va falloir revenir, pour les meubles.

_ Vous allez en faire quoi ?

_ Je l'ignore. Les vendre peut-être, les jeter, on verra. J'aimerais avoir l'avis de Ron sur ça, s'il daigne donner de ses nouvelles.

A cet instant, ils entendirent un grand bruit dans le couloir de l'entrée. Les deux amis se levèrent brusquement et s'approchèrent pour voir ledit-Ron, allongé par terre. Il avait du s'appuyer contre la porte mal fermée et tomber lorsque celle-ci s'était ouverte. Harry se précipita pour l'aider à se relever, mais Ron se contenta de rire. Restée en arrière, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Ron, tu es soul ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle et secoua la tête.

_ Non, non… Sa voix était lointaine. Je suis juste fatigué, tellement fatigué.

_ Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? demanda Harry en observant les cernes sur le visage de son ami.

_ Une semaine… Dix jours… Trop de pensées dans ma tête… Je veux dormir… répondit celui-ci, et il posa la tête sur l'épaule du brun.

Ce dernier le chargea tant bien que mal sur son dos et alla le déposer sur le canapé, où il s'endormit presque instantanément.

_ Hermione, chuchota Harry, rentre, je vais rester m'occuper de lui. Je crois qu'il en a besoin.

_ Je vais plutôt aller au Square, déposer mes affaires. Tu devras probablement demeurer ici toute la nuit, et vu l'heure, Black sera déjà parti draguer. Je pourrais m'installer sans qu'il me dérange.

_ Comme tu veux.

La sorcière sortit sa baguette, et d'un léger mouvement, elle rétrécit les cartons, puis les rangea dans sa poche arrière. Elle prit sa veste, l'enfila et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Une fois devant la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil au salon où Ron s'était mis à ronfler.

_ Tu arriveras à te débrouiller tout seul ?

_ Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle inspira profondément et transplana.

Elle se retrouva devant la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd, et chancela en se remémorant la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, après s'être enfuie du Ministère, un Mangemort accroché à sa jambe. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis, trop d'événements étaient associés à cette maison. Elle passa son doigt sur le heurtoir en forme d'animal, et ouvrit la porte. Le couloir n'était pas exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Plus éclairé, plus propre, et les têtes d'elfes avaient été enlevées. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur les pièces du rez-de chaussée, se disant qu'elle aurait le temps de tout visiter le lendemain, et fila dans la cuisine.

La longue table en bois trônait toujours au centre de la pièce. Elle la contourna, ignora la bouteille de whisky à demi entamée posée dessus, et ouvrit les placards. A sa grande surprise, ils étaient remplis de nourriture. En chantonnant, elle se prépara un repas frugal, qu'elle mangea, puis elle fit la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette, et remonta vers les étages.

Elle passa devant chacune des portes, ne sachant où s'installer. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Sirius n'était pas là, il ne pouvait donc pas l'aider. Arrivée au dernier étage, pourtant, elle fit une agréable découverte. A côté de la chambre de Sirius, sur la porte en bois sombre, un écriteau fixé indiquait « Hermione ». Elle entra et grimaça. Sirius n'avait pas poussé la politesse jusqu'à lui aménager réellement une chambre. Il s'était contenté de remplacer le nom de Regulus par le sien, car, elle en était convaincue, l'ancien habitant était le frère de l'animagus. Mais la pièce était toujours dans un désordre sans un nom. D'un coup de baguette, elle remit tout en ordre, songeant qu'il était urgent qu'elle refasse la décoration. Mais ça pouvait attendre le lendemain.

Elle sortit la poignée de cartons de sa poche arrière, et après les avoir posés au sol, leur redonna leur taille originelle. Elle fouilla dans un marqué « vêtements », et en retira une nuisette blanche. Avec délice, elle se glissa dedans, retrouvant la sensation de la soie sur sa peau, appréciant le port d'un vêtement féminin pour la première fois en deux semaines. Elle éteignit la lumière, et se glissa sous les couvertures, où, exténuée, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Ce fut un rire qui l'éveilla quelques heures plus tard. Un rire aigu, de femme, qui traduisait selon Hermione, un handicap intellectuel. Et elle ne disait pas ça parce que ça l'avait tirée d'un rêve des plus agréables, bien entendu. Une voix d'homme se fit entendre. Une porte claqua. La jeune femme pria pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pensait, mais quand, quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit le bruissement des vêtements qui s'enlevaient, ses craintes furent confirmées. Les grincements de lit ne tardèrent pas à venir, puis ce fut, les gémissements, les cris, et le bois qui tapait contre le mur.

Hermione plongea la tête dans l'oreiller et se retint de hurler. Plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles, elle siffla :

_ Et bien, ça promet...

* * *

_Et voila pour le deuxième chapitre !_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews, et à bientôt._

_Black._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Désolée pour le délai de publication, j'ai terminé mon année scolaire, et j'avais pas mal de trucs à faire pour la fac._

_Voici le troisième chapitre, que je viens de terminer, alors qu'il est 3h34 et que j'ai un train dans 6 heures. Faire ma valise pourrait être une bonne idée d'ailleurs..._

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait extrêmement plaisir._

_Sur ce, trêve de blabla, et bonne lecture !_

_EDIT du 20/04, 23h22: Bon FF a bugué avant que je parte, donc vous ne l'avez que maintenant !_

* * *

Sirius s'éveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Il remua un peu, et quelqu'un grogna à côté de lui. Relevant la tête, il observa le corps allongé et ne put se retenir de le tâter du bout du doigt pour vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant. Un second grognement vint accueillir son initiative. Et l'homme sourit. Les souvenirs de sa soirée remontèrent à la surface, un à un, tandis que le brouillard qui obscurcissait son esprit se dissipait lentement.

Il passa la main sur sa table de nuit et trouva sa montre, à laquelle il jeta un coup d'œil. Neuf heures du matin. Sans un bruit, il se glissa hors des couvertures puis sortit de la chambre en veillant à ce que la porte ne grince pas. Sur le palier, il se transforma en chien, descendit les escaliers pour se ruer dehors. Puis il se mit à courir.

C'était un rituel qu'il avait adopté quelques mois auparavant. Faire un footing l'ennuyait profondément. Mais se promener sur plusieurs kilomètres sous sa forme animale était extrêmement relaxant, tout en lui faisant faire du sport. Ainsi, tous les matins, il sortait et courait pendant une petite heure. Dans ces moments, il faisait le vide dans sa tête. Il ne pensait plus aux années qu'il avait manquées, au Voile, à la douleur de Remus, aux questions de Teddy qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui n'avait pas de mère alors que tous ses amis à l'école, si. Il ne pensait plus à Harry, à James, à tout ceux qu'il avait perdus...

Baissant la tête, le chien accéléra le rythme.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle se frotta les yeux, et sut instantanément que ça allait être une journée difficile. Le manque de sommeil l'avait toujours rendue de très mauvaise humeur, et le crétin d'en face avait remis ça avec sa greluche toute la nuit. Et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient discrets.

Elle soupira et se leva lentement. Elle prit l'élastique qu'elle avait toujours au poignet et se noua les cheveux en un chignon lâche. Puis elle sortit de la pièce en s'étirant. Dans le couloir, elle tomba face à face avec une jeune femme blonde, grande, mince, et qui semblait visiblement perdue.

_ Euh bonjour, fit-elle. Vous savez où est Sirius ?

« Classe » songea Hermione. « Il se barre avant que sa conquête ne se réveille. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? »

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais très honnêtement, je ne suis pas certaine que vous devriez l'attendre. Enfin, je dis ça pour votre ego. Après, vous pouvez au moins prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Sans attendre de réponse, la sorcière descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, elle se prépara un café, des tartines qu'elle déposa sur une assiette, prit le tout et alla dans le jardin. Il y avait là une balancelle, où elle s'assit pour déguster son breuvage paisiblement en regardant le soleil timide de septembre briller sur l'Angleterre. Rien n'aurait pu troubler sa sérénité, à part peut être un gros chien noir qui quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, sauta par dessus la clôture et s'ébroua sur l'herbe avant de s'allonger pour se chauffer les poils aux rayons de l'astre. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée.

Se souvenant de l'horrible nuit qu'elle avait passée par sa faute, Hermione sortit sa baguette de son décolleté et lui lança un _Aguamenti_ informulé. L'animal bondit et lui aboya dessus de toutes ses forces, ce qui déclencha seulement un fou-rire chez la jeune femme. Toujours furieux, le chien rentra dans la maison, laissant des traînées humides, et satisfaite, elle allongea ses jambes sur la balancelle puis recommença à boire son café.

Sirius fila dans la salle de bain la plus proche, puis reprit forme humaine. Il était nu comme un ver, trempé, gelé, et dans une colère noire. Ses longs cheveux gouttaient sur son torse, lui donnant des frissons. Il entra dans la douche, actionna l'eau et ferma les yeux. Satanée... gamine ! Elle allait lui payer ça.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il pensa aux chambres. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de lui donner celle qui se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne. C'était en vérité la seule plus ou moins habitable. Mais en y réfléchissant, il pouvait en tirer profit pour la pousser à bout.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit de la cabine et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il en utilisa une autre pour commencer à se sécher les cheveux et tout en se frottant la tête, il ouvrit la porte et sortit, pour tomber nez à nez avec sa conquête de la veille. Elle s'était rhabillée, mais à la lumière du jour, et sobre, il la trouvait moins attirante.

_ Salut euh... Candy c'est ça ?

_ Candice, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. J'attendais que tu daignes te pointer pour savoir si on allait se revoir, mais vu que tu n'es même pas foutu de te rappeler mon prénom, je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

Elle le bouscula et dévala les escaliers. Il attendit d'entendre la porte d'entrée se refermer pour descendre à son tour, jusqu'à la cuisine. Hermione y était revenue, elle était en train de faire la vaisselle. En l'entendant approcher, elle se retourna.

Et ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Objectivement parlant, et si on mettait de côté son caractère détestable, Sirius Black était un très bel homme. Les muscles dus au Quidditch qui avaient disparu à cause d'Azkaban étaient revenus avec les années, lui laissant un torse des plus appréciables. Il était grand, avec des mains puissantes, et cultivait un côté d'éternel rebelle grâce à ses longs cheveux noirs et une barbe de trois jours. Oui, objectivement parlant, Sirius Black était un très bel homme. Mais c'était aussi un crétin.

Elle sourit et fit mine de renifler.

_ Tiens c'est marrant, ça sent le clébard mouillé par ici.

Sans attendre, elle le dépassa, se fichant éperdument de sa réaction. C'était un juste retour des choses après la nuit affreuse qu'elle avait passée. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit en soupirant. Mentalement, elle fit la liste des choses qu'elle avait à faire dans la journée, imagina comment décorer la pièce et l'aménager à son goût. Un tapotement insistant sur le carreau de la fenêtre la tira de ses pensées. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir au hibou qui se tenait derrière, puis elle prit la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte et la déplia tandis que l'oiseau s'envolait.

_« Le manoir est vide aujourd'hui. Intéressée ?Si oui, viens dès que tu peux._

_M. »_

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Fouillant les cartons, elle dénicha une robe plutôt décolletée, des chaussures à talons et des sous-vêtements assortis. Elle considéra l'idée de prendre une douche, décida qu'elle le ferait là bas, s'habilla, se maquilla légèrement, puis après avoir glissé sa baguette dans son chignon, transplana.

Resté dans la cuisine, Sirius se préparait un petit-déjeuner en pestant à voix basse contre cette insupportable sorcière. Il s'installa à la table pour boire son café, puis retourna dans sa chambre où il s'habilla prestement. Avisant l'heure, il rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et transplana.

Il se retrouva dans la cour pavée d'une petite maison élégante, qui dissimulait un jardin doté d'un potager où poussaient diverses plantes. La demeure était éloignée d'une centaine de mètres des autres habitations du village. Les murs étaient clairs, de même que le bois de la porte et des fenêtres. L'homme avança et toqua. Quelques instants plus tard, un petit garçon aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux d'un bleu vif lui ouvrit, puis se jeta dans ses bras tandis que son père s'approchait.

Après la guerre, Remus avait vécu deux ans chez Andromeda. Incapable de surmonter la mort de Tonks, il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Teddy. Le lycanthrope ne s'était jamais pardonné de n'avoir pas su la protéger lors de la Bataille Finale alors que tous deux se battaient contre des Mangemorts, une des pierres du château s'était détachée et l'avait heurté à la tête, le laissant inconscient. Seule contre ses adversaires, l'Auror avait fini par ployer, et un _Avada Kedavra _l'avait achevée.

Des mois durant, Remus avait revécu son réveil, lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que sa femme n'était plus alors que lui avait miraculeusement survécu. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais il avait commencé tout doucement à se remettre. Il avait fini par acheter cette maison pour recommencer à zéro avec son fils. Et bien qu'il n'oubliât pas Tonks, il arrivait à vivre sans elle. Il avait même trouvé un travail, en tant que précepteur d'une dizaine de jeunes sorciers qui venaient chez lui cinq jours par semaine et à qui il enseignait les mathématiques, la lecture et l'écriture, l'histoire, et surtout à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs naissants.

_ Salut vieux frère, dit Sirius en serrant son ami dans ses bras tandis que Teddy sautillait autour d'eux. Comment tu vas ?

_ Ça peut aller ma foi. Un peu crevé, les enfants ont été infernaux cette semaine. Et toi ?

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison et allèrent s'installer à la table du jardin tout en discutant.

_ De mauvais poil. Mon abrutie de colocataire a trouvé ingénieux de m'envoyer de l'eau gelée sur la tronche ce matin.

_ Tu as un colocataire toi maintenant ? Et depuis quand ? Demanda Remus après être allé chercher une brique de jus de pomme et trois verres qu'il remplit.

_ Une colocataire. Depuis hier soir.

_ Et qui est-ce ?

_ Granger...

Le lycanthrope faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'il venait de boire.

_ Granger, comme dans Hermione Granger ? Notre Hermione ?!

_ La seule et l'unique.

Remus ne put retenir un éclat de rire. L'aversion entre ces deux-là était légendaire.

_ Comment, par Merlin, comment une telle chose a pu se produire ?

_ Pose la question à mon imbécile de filleul. Je te jure, niveau conneries, il est le digne fils de James. Il n'y a qu'un Potter pour avoir une idée aussi débile.

_ Idée débile que vous avez néanmoins acceptée. Je doute qu'il vous ai séquestré tous les deux pour vous forcer à cohabiter.

Sirius grogna pour toute réponse et s'absorba dans la contemplation de son verre. Il pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regarde amusé de son ami, et ça réveillait sa mauvaise humeur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté. Ou plutôt il savait, mais sa raison lui paraissait brusquement sans valeur. Il se leva et rejoignit Teddy, assis sur l'herbe, qui faisait voler ses jouets, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu t'amuses gamin ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête tandis que l'adulte prenait place à ses côtés. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette et anima les jouets, qui se mirent à courir les uns derrière les autres puis à se battre, tout en s'élevant de plus en plus dans les airs.

_ Moi aussi je veux voler ! S'exclama Teddy, dont les cheveux s'étaient éclaircis jusqu'à prendre l'exacte teinte du ciel.

_ A vos ordres chef !

Sirius attrapa l'enfant sous les bras et le fit tourner en l'air. Resté à la table, Remus ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les rires de son fils. Merlin qu'il aimait les dimanches depuis que le Maraudeur les passait avec eux. Dans ces moments-là, il pouvait lâcher prise, penser à Tonks en toute quiétude parce qu'il était assuré que quelqu'un d'autre ferait bonne figure devant Teddy. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de ce dernier :

_ Dis tonton Patmol, pourquoi t'as pas d'enfants à toi ?

Le lycanthrope remarque que le visage de son ami s'était fermé à cette question. Il se leva pour intervenir et détourner l'attention de l'enfant, mais Sirius éclata de son rire si semblable à un aboiement, rire néanmoins légèrement forcé, et répondit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux :

_ J'imagine que ça n'a jamais été le bon moment. Et puis je n'ai pas rencontré une femme avec qui j'aurais pu en faire alors...

_ Hé, tonton Patmol, comment on fait les bébés ?

_ Euh... Et bien tu vois, tu prends un papa et une maman qui s'aiment, un soir ils se retrouvent tout nus et...

_ Okay, okay ! Les interrompit Remus en se levant. Teddy, pourquoi tu n'irais pas chercher le balai que t'as offert Mamie pour le montrer à Patmol ?

Il attendit que son fils se soit précipité dans la maison pour coller une taloche sur la tête de Sirius.

_ Ça va pas de parler de sexe à Teddy ?! Il n'a que six ans ! Si tu pouvais éviter de l'amener tout de suite dans ta perversité...

_ Calme toi Lunard, répliqua le brun en riant, je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé de sexe ! Sinon, je n'aurais pas dit un papa et une maman, mais un homme et une femme, ou deux hommes, ou deux femmes, ou même deux hommes et deux femmes, parce que tu sais à plusie-

_ Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. Abstiens toi, c'est tout.

Ils passèrent une journée formidable. Une fois l'enfant revenu avec son balai, un modèle réduit spécialement conçu pour les jeunes sorciers et les parents inquiets, ils jouèrent au Quidditch, à chat, puis Sirius se changea en chien pour occuper Teddy le temps que Remus prépare le déjeuner. Ils mangèrent dehors, en écoutant le petit raconter tous les nouveaux tours de magie qu'il parvenait à faire. Une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle faite, ils allèrent au parc, après avoir fait promettre au garçon qu'il n'utiliserait pas ses pouvoirs. Ils y restèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, à faire la sieste, à discuter, ou à jouer.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, alors que Teddy faisait du toboggan et que Sirius somnolait, allongé sur l'herbe, Remus prit la parole :

_ Patmol, désolé de revenir sur ça, mais enfin, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Hermione ?

Le canidé ouvrit un œil, et tombant sur le regard inquisiteur de son ami, il soupira.

_ Parce que c'est une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout arrogante. Elle croit être omnisciente, avoir vu tout de la vie, et elle a cette manie agaçante de vouloir toujours dire aux gens ce qu'ils ont le droit, ou n'ont pas le droit, de faire.

_ Lily aussi était comme ça. Voire pire. Moi-même, fut un temps, j'avais ce côté premier de la classe et petit chef. Ça n t'a jamais dérangé, et tu adorais Lily.

_ C'est différent.

_ En quoi ?

_ Fous moi la paix Lunard ! Lâcha le brun avec énervement.

Remus devina qu'il y avait autre chose, mais jugea préférable de ne pas insister, et s'allongea à son tour pour piquer un petit somme.

Quand la nuit vint, de même que l'heure de rentrer, Sirius avait depuis longtemps retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il dit au revoir à son ami, ébouriffa les cheveux à présent rouge de Teddy, et leur dit qu'il les verrait la semaine prochaine. Puis, s'assurant que personne ne regardait, il transplana. Une fois dans sa chambre au Square, il troqua sa tenue décontractée contre une chemise et un pantalon noirs, se coiffa légèrement, une goutte de parfum, et il repartit. Ce soir, il en voulait une brune.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione apparut dans le salon. Elle remonta les étages, un sourire aux lèvres, en songeant à la journée délicieuse qu'elle avait passée, puis entra dans sa chambre. Elle regarda l'heure, se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas faim, et préféra se glisser sous les couvertures avec un gros livre de magie ancienne, une plume et du papier pour prendre des notes, après avoir enfilé une nuisette.

Elle travailla plusieurs heures, ne s'accordant qu'une petite pause pour aller chercher un en-cas à la cuisine. Le bouquin la passionnait, elle avait déjà rempli plusieurs feuilles de parchemin. Arrivée au tiers de l'épais volume, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et découvrit avec surprise qu'il était une heure du matin passée. Elle se demanda brusquement où était passé Sirius, quand des gloussements identiques à ceux de la veille lui apportèrent une réponse.

Il était cependant hors de question que leurs cochoncetés l'empêchent de se concentrer ! Tandis que le canidé et sa conquête montaient les marches, en se cognant régulièrement conte les murs à juger des bruits qu'elle entendait, la sorcière fit venir à elle sa vieille radio et la mit en marche d'un coup de baguette. Les Bizarr'Sisters, parfait. Mais le rock que crachotait l'appareil ne parvenait pas à couvrir le boucan. Elle augmenta le volume, et essaya de se replonger dans ses runes et ses antiques sortilèges.

Peine perdue. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle n'en put plus, et amplifia magiquement le son de la radio jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression qu'il y avait un concert dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Sirius, essoufflé, en sueur, et uniquement vêtu d'un drap à la taille.

Hermione prit calmement un cookie, et le porta à ses lèvres.

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que c'est possible de baiser tranquille ?! Explosa l'homme.

_ Pas quand vos cris menacent de réveiller tout Londres et m'empêchent de travailler, répliqua la jeune femme. Si tu veux mon avis, ça part un peu trop dans les ultrasons pour que ce ne soit pas simulé.

_ Baisse ta musique.

_ Non.

_ Baisse ta putain de musique !

_ Retourne à ta greluche, elle va s'impatienter.

Sirius serra les poings, hors de lui. Et le regard outrageusement moqueur de sa colocataire, qui mangeait tranquillement son biscuit, ne faisait rien pour le calmer. Il pointa un index menaçant dans sa direction.

_ C'est la guerre Granger !

Sur ce, il claqua la porte. Satisfaite, Hermione s'autorisa un autre cookie.

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Je vais essayer d'écrire le plus vite possible le chapitre 4, promis !_

_En attendant, n'oubliez pas les reviews:D_

_Au plaisir,_

_Black._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_J'ai des excuses à vous présenter. Premièrement, désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à poster ce chapitre, j'ai été pas mal occupée, et surtout, comme je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais terminer cette histoire, je me suis retrouvée un peu bloquée pour écrire la suite. Ceci dit, c'est bon, j'ai la fin de cette fic, j'en suis contente, donc j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre peu ou prou d'une traite._

_Ensuite, désolée mais je ne répondrais pas aux reviews cette fois. Il est 2h30, j'ai juste envie de publier et d'aller me coucher, et honnêtement, les Rar me prendraient trop de temps, je n'ai pas le courage._

_Cependant, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont géniales, m'ont toutes fait extrêmement plaisir, et si je trouve le temps cette semaine, j'y répondrais. Malheureusement, je ne vous promets rien. Mais sachez que je les lis toutes plusieurs fois, et qu'elles m'encouragent à écrire. _

_Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent dans une relative tranquillité. Celle-ci était due au fait qu'Hermione avait travaillé toute la semaine, partant au Ministère avant que Sirius ne soit levé et rentrant quand il était déjà parti écumer les bars. Elle avait réglé le problème des nuits bruyantes en lançant un _Assurdiato_ à la chambre de Sirius, alors que celui-ci était absent, et avait retrouvé la quiétude de ses heures de sommeil.

Le vendredi soir arriva sans prévenir, mais Hermione accueillit le week-end avec soulagement. La semaine avait été harassante, et elle songeait à présent avec délice au repos qu'elle allait prendre. Délice qui fut cependant de courte durée quand elle se souvint qu'il lui faudrait s'occuper de la décoration de sa chambre, et accessoirement, de rendre la maison un tant soit peu habitable. La demeure était immense, elle comptait quatre étages, sans compter le grenier, un sous-sol, et seuls le salon du rez de chaussée, la cuisine, et l'étage où se situaient leurs chambres avaient été nettoyés. Mais ça pouvait attendre.

Elle rentra tard ce soir là et trouva la maison vide, sans surprise. N'ayant aucune envie de cuisiner, elle se fit livrer -certains restaurants sorciers avaient cédé à la modernité et aménagé des services de livraison par hiboux- et s'installa sur un des canapés du salon pour manger en lisant un livre. La pièce à vivre du rez de chaussée était très grande, si bien que deux cheminées étaient nécessaires pour la chauffer, bien qu'aucun feu ne brûlait dans les âtres pour l'heure. Le papier peint vert olive d'origine avait été entièrement restauré, le bois sombre de la table à manger sur la gauche, des chaises qui l'entouraient, et des armoires et autres buffets qui se succédaient le long du mur avait été poncé. Les meubles avaient été remplis d'objets variés et de nécessaire de maison, et les canapés et fauteuils, dont le doux beige s'était perdu sous la saleté avaient été nettoyés. L'élément final était un tapis qui recouvrait presque entièrement le sol, dans les tons verts, marrons et beiges, représentant des scènes forestières. Hermione aimait cet endroit, il l'apaisait.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, afin de profiter du silence reposant, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Sirius parut dans la pièce et la salua d'un bref signe de la tête tout en enlevant, puis en jetant sa veste en cuir sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

_ Tu n'es pas parti à la pêche ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

_ Hé non, le vendredi soir c'est repos ! Même Dieu a pris un jour de congé après avoir créé le monde !

Hermione haussa un sourcil quand elle l'entendit se référer à la bible moldue, puis secoua la tête et se replongea dans son grimoire.

_ Au fait, c'est arrivé tout à l'heure, lança-t-elle après quelques instants, en désignant une lettre posée sur la table basse.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une invitation à déjeuner au Terrier dimanche.

_ Le dimanche, je passe la journée avec Lunard, répliqua Sirius en se renfrognant.

_ Remus sera présent, et avec Teddy. Tu n'as aucune excuse pour ne pas venir.

L'animagus marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et croisa les bras. Hermione n'y prêta pas attention, le connaissant suffisamment pour deviner ses pensées. Elle savait qu'il détestait ce genre de repas. Depuis qu'il était revenu du Voile, il haïssait les grands rassemblements où expansions de joie et annonces de mariages ou grossesses seraient de mise. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il devait cesser de se comporter comme un enfant.

Une heure passa, dans un silence seulement interrompu par les bruits de pages qui se tournaient. Hermione lisait toujours, de même que Sirius, qui avait ouvert la Gazette du jour. La jeune femme finit par prendre la parole, après avoir fini un chapitre particulièrement intéressant.

_ Black ?

_ Hmm ? Fit Sirius sans lever la tête.

_ Peut-être pas demain, mais en tout cas à partir de la semaine prochaine, on va nettoyer cette baraque.

_ Amuse-toi bien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le « on » ? s'exclama Hermione, déjà agacée. Tu vas m'aider, et tu n'as pas le choix, dussé-je te lancer un _Impero_, clair ?

_ Depuis quand tu te permets de me donner des ordres Granger ? Siffla l'homme en relevant finalement le regard. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas ma mère.

_ Peut-être pas, mais j'en a marre de vivre dans une maison qui menace de s'écrouler à tout moment et qui empeste le doxys à cent kilomètres à la ronde.

_ Je pige pas ce qui te gêne franchement.

_ Ce qui me gêne ?! Ce qui me gêne c'est de prendre des douches tous les jours sans pour autant arriver à enlever l'odeur de moisi de mes vêtements ! Ce qui me gêne, c'est qu'il y ait trois pièces habitables dans une maison qui comprend cinq étages ! Ce qui me gêne, ce sont ces putains de portraits lugubres qui me suivent partout où je vais !

_ Relax Granger. C'est pas si horrible. Et fais toi sauter, ça te détendra un peu...

Hermione se leva d'un bond et ferma brusquement son grimoire.

_ Pour ta gouverne, ma vie sexuelle se porte très bien...

_ Il doit pas être très doué alors, murmura Sirius pour lui même.

_ … parce que oui, j'en ai une. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai juste pas besoin de le crier surs tous les toits.

_ Tu es bien placée pour le savoir, ce n'est pas moi qui crie.

Réprimant l'envie de le frapper, la jeune femme sortit en trombes du salon et grimpa les escaliers. Elle jeta le livre sur son lit, prit ses affaires de toilette et jugea qu'un bain lui était grandement nécessaire pour calmer son énervement.

Sirius la regarda partir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour la musique qu'elle avait mis tellement fort qu'il avait du abandonner une jolie demoiselle pour aller la voir. Et il avait été tellement en colère lorsqu'il était revenu dans sa chambre qu'il lui avait été impossible de faire quoique ce soit. Alors, même si ce n'était pas suffisant, la mettre hors d'elle était une petite vengeance. Il crut entendre de l'eau couler plus haut dans les étages, et haussa les épaules. Puis il se leva et alla examiner la lettre laissée sur la table basse.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir aller à ce déjeuner. S'il se pensait capable d'échapper à Hermione, il était cependant certain que Remus et Harry veilleraient à ce qu'il soit présent. Il soupira, se sentant déjà exténué par l'effort que ça allait lui demander. Rire, sourire, faire semblant d'être heureux. Ne pas laisser voir aux gens ce qu'il en était réellement. Il en frissonnait d'avance.

Vingt trois heures étaient affichées à la lourde horloge contre le mur, mais Sirius n'avait ni fin, ni sommeil. Il envisagea de transplaner dans le salon de Remus pour boire un verre, mais abandonna l'idée en se disant qu'il risquait de réveiller Teddy. Il pensa à Harry, mais son filleul voudrait savoir comment se passait la cohabitation avec Hermione, et l'animagus n'avait absolument pas envie d'en parler.

Finalement il monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre et s'effondra sur le lit. Dans une pièce à proximité, il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui remuait dans l'eau. Il sourit, comme un enfant qui s'apprête à faire une bêtise. Il se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Il réfléchit quelques instants, son sourire de plus en plus grand, et tambourina sur le bois.

_ Granger, ouvre !

_ Va-t-en Black, repasse tout à l'heure ! La voix étouffée de la sorcière lui parvint.

_ Non, j'ai besoin d'entrer ! Maintenant !

_ Et bah tant pis !

Il essaya d'ouvrir mais la porte était verrouillée.

_ Granger, je compte jusqu'à trois. Un... Deux... Trois !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes f-

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, coupée qu'elle fut par l'explosion de la porte. Elle se protégea de ses bras pour éviter les débris de bois, puis releva la tête et vit Sirius, qui avait manifestement l'air très fier de lui. Il s'avança tranquillement, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer la nudité de sa colocataire, et alla saisir sa brosse à dent sur le lavabo.

_ Black ! Dégage de la salle de bain ! Cria la jeune femme en s'enfonçant le plus possible dans l'eau.

_ Minute, je cherche le dentifrice.

_ Barre-toi !

_ Détends toi Granger. Ah trouvé ! Fit-il en levant la main victorieusement. Franchement, si tu as peur que je porte atteinte à ta pudeur, rassure toi, tu n'es pas mon genre. Et puis... ajouta-t-il après l'avoir détaillée quelques instants, pour être honnête, il n'y a pas grand chose à regarder...

_ CASSE TOI ! Hurla-t-elle finalement et il obtempéra en riant.

Hermione ne parvint pas à décolérer après cela. Elle sortit de son bain, répara la porte d'un coup de baguette, et alla dans sa chambre. Elle enfila une nuisette, puis se coucha. Elle tenta de lire quelques pages, en vain. Finalement elle s'allongea, et ce n'est qu'après avoir planifié une vengeance qu'elle put s'endormir. C'en était fini de la relative tranquillité.

* * *

Elle s'éveilla tard le lendemain matin. Elle s'étira longuement et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Le soleil brillait sur l'Angleterre, et cela la mit de bonne humeur. Elle rangea son crétin de colocataire dans un coin de sa tête, et se leva. Elle fouilla quelques instants dans ses cartons et en retira une robe d'été, d'un doux bleu, qu'elle enfila. Elle se chaussa de ballerines blanches, attrapa un sac à main qu'elle remplit du strict nécessaire, fit un rapide passage par la salle de bain pur se laver les dents et se maquiller, puis descendit à la cuisine. Onze heures étaient passées, elle jugea donc qu'un petit-déjeuner n'était pas nécessaire, mais se prépara un café. Une fois celui-ci bu, elle transplana.

Elle se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse, et inspira profondément les effluves des différents magasins. Elle se balada dans la rue principale, saluant les gens qu'elle connaissait, examinant les vitrines où étaient exposés articles de magie et ingrédients de potion. Elle dut se faire violence pour s'empêcher d'entrer chez Fleury et Bott, et continua de marcher jusqu'à la devanture extrêmement colorée de Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

L'un des jumeaux, Fred, à en juger par le nombre d'oreilles, terminait d'installer une immense affiche ventant les mérites de leur nouvelle invention. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna et sourit en la reconnaissant.

_ Hermione ! Ça fait longtemps !

Il la prit dans ses bras.

_ Salut Fred. Tu exagères, on ne s'est pas vu depuis à peine trois semaines.

_ Trois semaines de trop ! Comment tu vas ?

_ Pas trop mal. C'est un peu le bordel au Ministère en ce moment, j'ai du boulot par dessus la tête. Et puis... Ron et moi, c'est terminé.

_ Ouh la ! Ça fait beaucoup de choses tout ça ! Écoute, j'ai des clients pour l'instant, et George n'est pas là, mais si tu veux, on mange ensemble ce midi et tu me raconteras tout ça. Okay ?

_ Okay ! Je repasse dans une heure, ça te va ?

_ Impec' !

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, tandis que Fred rentrait dans le magasin. Elle sourit. Après la guerre, le besoin de rire et d'oublier l'horreur l'avait poussée à passer beaucoup de temps avec les jumeaux, ce qui s'était soldé par une profonde amitié. George et elle étaient finalement à faire en sorte que Fred se pardonne la mort de Percy, qui avait bousculé son frère pour prendre le sort mortel à sa place, et depuis, elle les voyait souvent, et leur donnait régulièrement un coup de main pour mettre au point de nouveaux produits.

Elle passa l'heure à flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse , sans but particulier, se contentant d'apprécier l'agitation habituelle du lieu, bien qu'elle avait déjà vu bien pire. Sans les élèves de Poudlard faisant leurs courses de rentrée, la rue semblait presque vide. Vers la demie de midi, elle revint à la boutique des jumeaux. Fred l'attendait, adossé à la porte fermée, bras croisés. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, et il la rejoignit. Ils passèrent dans le Londres moldu, et allèrent s'installer à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant français quelques rues plus loin, où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Une fois assis devant un verre de vin, et leur commande passée, le rouquin croisa les mains et haussa un sourcil.

_ Alors comme ça, toi et Ron c'est terminé ?

Hermione se mit à rire, puis pris une gorgée de vin avant de répondre :

_ Et oui. Après six ans à s'obstiner, on a fini par se rendre à l'évidence qu'on avait absolument rien à faire ensemble.

_ Depuis le temps que je te le dis !

_ Attends attends, laisse moi rectifier ! Tu me l'as dit une fois, tu était bourré, et tu as essayé de me mettre dans ton lit ce soir-là. Comme conseil objectif, on repassera.

_ Héhé c'est vrai. Ceci dit, heureusement que tu m'as envoyé bouler. Tu imagines sinon ?

_ Tu n'aurais jamais transplané complètement raide devant ta porte d'appartement, tu ne te serais pas écroulé contre le mur du couloir, tu n'aurais pas dormi sur le seuil, tu ne te serais pas fait réveiller par l'amour de ta vie. En effet, ça aurait été dommage de rater ça !

_ Oh l'autre hé... L'amour de ma vie, carrément. Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ? Dit Fred en se renfrognant.

_ C'est sur que la sérénade avec musique romantique et roses rouges, on fait ça pour n'importe qui. Répliqua Hermione avec un sourire moqueur. Avoue que tu en es amoureux de ton Nathan !

_ J'en suis amoureux, je ne le nie pas. De là à dire que c'est mon grand amour...

La jeune femme reprit une gorgée de vin en réprimant son rire. Fred et les sentiments, c'était toujours quelque chose de drôle à observer. Leurs plats arrivèrent et ils mangèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre leur conversation.

_ Et toi alors ? Demanda le rouquin. Maintenant que tu n'es plus avec mon frère, tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

_ Pas vraiment. Je couche de temps en temps avec qui tu sais, mais ça s'arrête là. Ni lui ni moi ne voulons plus, et puis je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour une relation, entre mon travail et mon nouveau logis...

_ C'est vrai, tu m'as dit que tu avais déménagé de chez Harry. Où habites-tu maintenant ?

_ Au Square Grimmaurd, avec Black.

_ Vraiment ?! S'exclama Fred en haussant les sourcils. Et beh, comme quoi tout arrive ! Et ça se passe comment ?

_ Ça se passe. On est tout les deux vivants, c'est déjà bien.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire. Ils finirent leurs assiettes dans un silence agréable, puis burent un café en discutant des dernières nouvelles à la boutique. Ils payèrent, et se mirent en route pour le Chemin de Traverse en plaisantant. Fred alluma une cigarette, en proposa une à Hermione, qu'elle accepta, et après les avoir allumées, elle lui prit le bras.

_ Tu vas amener Nathan demain ?

_ Je n'en ai pas l'intention non.

_ Pourquoi ? Au bout d'un an, tu ne penses pas qu'il mérite de rencontrer ta famille ?

_ C'est pas ça... Mes parents ne sont toujours pas au courant de... ce que je suis, et j'ai peur de leur dire.

_ Il va bien falloir un jour, tu ne peux pas leur mentir éternellement.

_ Je sais bien, mais tu connais ma mère...

La sorcière hocha la tête et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami pour le réconforter. Ils terminèrent le trajet sans un mot. Devant la boutique, George était en train de replacer un des W de leur enseigne qui s'était décroché. En les voyant, il acheva sa besogne et vint planter un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione.

_ Coucou Mione ! Content de te voir.

_ Salut George !

_ Enfin arrivé ! Lança Fred. Tu étais passé où ce matin ?

_ Désolé, panne de réveil.

_ Ouais c'est ça... Je parie que ta panne de réveil était blonde et complètement nue.

_ Ah mon jumeau, tu me connais trop bien !

Hermione sourit en les regardant se chamailler, puis avisant l'heure, elle les interrompit.

_ Bon les gars, je dois filer, j'ai des emplettes à faire pour aménager ma chambre. Je vous laisse !

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda Fred. Il y a peu de clients, et Forge me doit bien ça pour son absence de ce matin. De plus, il paraît que les gays sont des fantastiques décorateurs d'intérieur !

_ Avec plaisir. Même si le fait que tu t'obstines à mettre du orange avec du violet me fait douter de ton bon goût...

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue, et après avoir discuté quelques instants avec George, ils s'éloignèrent. Dans une des rues parallèles à l'allée principale, ils dénichèrent un grand magasin de meubles et décoration. Ils y passèrent plusieurs heures, riant et se disputant comme un vieux couple. Elle dut le convaincre qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'une chambre à la gloire de Gryffondor, et il dut l'empêcher d'acheter un papier-peint aux motifs de livres. Enfin, vers dix-sept heures, Hermione estima qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, et ils sortirent. Elle le remercia, il s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour monter les meubles, puis ils se dirent au revoir et transplanèrent, Fred vers son rendez-vous avec Nathan et Hermione dans sa chambre au Square.

Là, elle se déchaussa, sortit de son sac ses achats et leur rendit leur taille originale. Elle se changea, troquant sa robe contre un short et un grand T-shirt, puis se mit au travail.

La première partie consistait à débarrasser la pièce des anciens meubles. Elle détruisit consciencieusement le lit et l'armoire mangés par la moisissure, arracha le papier-peint, -elle visualisa la tête de Sirius pour se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage-, nettoya et récura le parquet ainsi que les murs.

Ensuite, elle peignit, ponça, monta des meubles, faillit se casser un doigt avec le marteau, colla, nettoya, rangea. Après de longues heures d'effort, elle finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol et admira son œuvre. La chambre lugubre avait disparu. Les murs étaient à présent d'un vert de mousse, ornés de branches d'un brun plutôt clair et de feuilles vertes, claires elles aussi. Le lit à baldaquin, aux tentures vertes, en bois, contre le mur près de la porte, et entouré de deux petites tables de chevet où trônaient diverses photographies faisait face à deux grandes armoires séparées par la fenêtre. Sur les côtés, une bibliothèque où elle avait pris soin de ranger tous ses livres, et une coiffeuse ancienne complétaient l'ensemble. La chambre, où s'accordaient harmonieusement différentes teintes de brun et de vert, dégageait une impression de sérénité.

Épuisée, Hermione se contraignit à se lever et alla prendre une longue douche qui lui détendit les muscles. Elle voulait dormir, mais se força à descendre à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Pas de traces de Sirius. Une fois cela fait, elle remonta. En passant sur le palier du premier étage, elle fronça les sourcils. Une porte entrebâillée laissait filtrer de la lumière. Elle s'approcha et poussa la porte, qui grinça en s'ouvrant.

Elle se retrouva dans une immense bibliothèque, qui contenait un nombre incalculable d'ouvrages. Ça et là étaient disposés de vieux fauteuils pur accueillir les visiteurs, et sur le côté gauche, il y avait une table à échiquier ancienne, entourée de deux chaises. Les pièces de bois étaient renversées, désordonnées, et cela la mit inexplicablement mal à l'aise. En examinant de plus près les livres, elle découvrit une fine couche de poussière qui semblait recouvrir tout le lieu. Personne n'était venu ici depuis un moment, cela se voyait, alors pourquoi les ampoules de l'imposant lustre au plafond étaient-elles allumées ? Hermione se promena un peu, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Le doigt sur l'interrupteur pourtant, elle s'arrêta, revint en arrière, et remit les pièces en ordre sur l'échiquier, comme si elle allait débuter une partie. Son inconfort disparut, elle éteignit la lumière et regagna sa chambre. Là, elle se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit aussitôt.

Dans la bibliothèque du premier étage, sur l'échiquier, un des pions blancs avança.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Oui Fred est gay, et sachez que ça a une explication. En écrivant, j'ai eu la tentation de transformer tout ça en un Fred/Hermione, et pour résister, j'ai créé un copain à Fred, que vous rencontrerez, promis (c'est qu'il est choupi mon Nathan!)_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, et à bientôt (avec un peu de chance) !_

_Black._


End file.
